


[让/哈里] 一条信息

by mushroomliang



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 基本上每年我都会盲狙一下每年的高考作文题，以作文题为题写同人文。虽然往往文不对题，我还是觉得挺有趣的。我去年盲狙了北京卷的作文题，写了OFF的同人。入了迪斯科坑之后，发现这个坑里才华横溢文采斐然的文豪实在太多了，导致我什么也写不出了。好在最近看到了ASD大大的大作，产生了灵感，而今又到了北京卷开题的时候，在此为极乐迪斯科献上第一篇拙作。路人抹布老杜注意，无意识性行为注意。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[让/哈里] 一条信息

让一到警局，就收到了迪斯科舞厅老板发来的信息。  
“杜博阿警官，后巷。”  
让已经差不多习惯了隔三岔五收到这样的短信，哈里时不时就会到布吉街附近的迪斯科舞厅兼酒吧喝得烂醉如泥，倒在后巷之类的地方，不管第二天是不是工作日。最后还得舞厅老板给局里发来信息，通知他前去捡尸。  
他叹口气，在茱蒂特担忧的目光中，开上库普瑞斯锐影出去，把他们的双重荣誉警督捡回来。

迪斯科舞厅在刚开张的时候也是个金碧辉煌的地方，那时候哈里还不是个酒鬼，他的未婚妻朵拉也还没离开她。让也还是个二十出头的小伙子，刚进入41分局不久，就成了哈里的搭档。哈里正像一个老师一样，教他如何做一个警察，也教他如何在瑞瓦肖享受人生。  
哈里会带着让在下班后去跳舞，他那时还有做体育老师时留下的协调性，漂亮的肌肉线条也还没被过量饮酒产生的赘肉掩盖，在五光十色的迪斯科球下起舞，全身都显得闪闪发光。第一次来这种娱乐场所的让看得眼睛发直，手足无措，只觉得嘴里发干，身上发热。  
“怎么在那傻坐着？”哈里突然转过头来，五颜六色的光斑在他的发丝上跳动着。  
“我……不会跳。”  
“迪斯科，怎么可能不知道。”哈里骤然靠了过来，让能看到他脸上流下的汗珠，感觉他身上散发出的热气喷在自己身上。这让他感觉更加手足无措了。  
“案子上的事情要我教你，跳舞也要我教吗？”哈里竟坐在了让的膝头上，脱下了自己的外套，“我跳了这么半天，已经觉得热了。”  
让动弹不得，眼睛也不知道往哪看好。哈里颈间露出一个小小的迪斯科球吊饰，躺在他被汗水浸湿的薄衫下隐约可见的胸肌上，折射着耀眼的光，让挪不开眼。那时的哈里确实就像这迪斯科球一样，是全场最耀眼的那个焦点。

锐影已经带让来到了迪斯科舞厅门前。这么多年过去，迪斯科舞厅的招牌已经斑驳剥落，迪斯科舞也已经不再时兴，这里主要的收入来源变成了酒吧。  
这倒也完美的贴合了杜博阿警官这些年来需求的变化，使得他更加离不开这里了。让这么想着，从车上下来，向着后巷走去。  
这时候正是上午，昨夜痛饮狂欢的人群早已散去，后巷中空空荡荡不见人影。让往里走了走，终于看见哈里失去意识的脑袋从堆积的垃圾后面探出来，从下巴到衬衫前襟都沾满了他自己的呕吐物。他这一身肉可着实不轻，再加上垃圾堆和呕吐物散发出的酸臭，迪斯科舞厅的人都懒得动手把他从垃圾堆里拽出来了，只是直接通知让来把他拖回去。  
让撇着嘴绕过垃圾堆，才发现这次更糟糕的问题：哈里的下半身，从长裤到内裤，全都不翼而飞。他将哈里搀出垃圾堆，再看屁股后面，剩余的白浊随即随着这动作从已经红肿松弛的洞穴中流了出来，让赶紧用另一只手捂住了鼻子。  
让姑且从车上找了一条毯子，裹上哈里的下半身，把他扶回车上。这样子肯定是没办法回去工作了，让只能像之前的无数次一样先把他送回他那同样一塌糊涂的公寓。轻车熟路的从门口地毯下找出钥匙开门，虽然让早有心里准备，还是随着房门打开皱起了眉头。屋里满地狼藉的食品包装和报纸，蟑螂随着灯光亮起纷纷逃窜。让艰难的扶着哈里趟过去，暂且把他扔到堆满了没洗脏衣服的床上。

哈里在床上翻了个身，裹在下半身的毯子松开了，后庭中的白浊随着他的动作溢出来一些，弄脏了身下的衣服和床单。反正那也是脏了没洗的衣服和很久没换的床单了，让想着，哈利多半是在酒醉昏迷的情况下被干的，我是不是该给他取个样，说不定他清醒之后还打算报强奸案呢？让嘲弄地想着，在床头柜乱七八糟的药片，皱巴巴的报纸里翻找一番，并没有找到采样用的棉签。迈过散落一地的空酒瓶，卫生间里也没有找到。  
没有棉签呢，看来这下没办法取证报案啦。让在哈里旁边坐下，看着他一塌糊涂的下半身，红肿的穴口还有些外翻着，从肚子到大腿一片湿滑。垃圾的臭味，精液的腥味和呕吐物的酸臭混合在一起，扑面而来。恶心到了极点，反而不觉得了。让伸出手指，戳了一下穴口露出的粉红的肠肉， 它像是个活物一样蠕动了一下，又渗出了一股液体。  
这激起了让的好奇心，为什么会有人想使用这里呢？这样的穴口干起来会是什么感觉呢？把手指伸进去两节，温热的肠肉包裹着让的手指，在手指退出的时候发出咕的一声，带出了里侧颜色更红的肠肉，又有一点白色的液体流了出来。  
这光景使得让吞了一口口水，身上有些发热。他鬼使神差的解开了腰带，而当他褪下裤子的时候，不知为何已经硬了起来。  
进入的过程几乎也没有收到什么阻力，之前留在里面的液体已经将它润滑得很好了，也被充分的扩张过了。哈里前辈的真是温暖又柔软啊。哈里的后穴比起不省人事的他本人更能使让联想到他过去的样子，那个睿智又可靠，教他如何当个警察，让他敬佩又憧憬的前辈。  
让的目光停留在两人身体接合的地方，那里已经被各种体液浸润得一塌糊涂，湿漉漉的皮肤在同样湿漉漉的毛发下泛着光。直到这时候，让才意识到，自己当年的前辈，那个在舞池中闪闪发光的人，已经如同过气的迪斯科一样失去了光环，堕落成了一滩散发着臭味的肉。  
让忽然看到有额外的液体滴在肚子濡湿的毛发上，才意识到自己在落泪。

让把人拖到卫生间里，如同销毁犯罪证据一般用花洒反复冲洗。其间哈利似乎短暂的恢复了一阵意识，含糊的发出一些不成句的咕哝声，随即又昏睡过去，发出轻微的呼噜声。  
把下体擦干，扶到床上，堆得乱七八糟的衣服推到一边，暂且盖上被子。推门出去，让发出了一声脱罪成功的叹息。  
那时候是49年，哈利42岁，距离他因为饮酒过度失去记忆而被让独自扔在褴褛飞旋还有两年。而让还不知道，在那一周之后，他会再度破获吊人案，赢得警察对决，并带着对方的金警督回到41分局。  
让开着锐影回到分局，任由泪水在他的脸上风干。


End file.
